fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pagdi Paste
Summary Pagdi Paste, real name Sid '''is the protagonist of the Paste adventures series. He protects the world of Gumland from the seemingly never ending forces of the Germs. while initially alone in his fight he eventually gains a valuable ally in the form of Pagdi Brush. His powers come from the Purity, a mysterious extradimensional form of energy. Backstory Millenias ago the terror spread by the Germ Empire had called for action from the ancient humans. With great portions of the galaxy in ruins, the humans saw no choice but to devote every last bit of their resources into a war that spanned across countless generation. The 103rd generation of the human race had a scientist called Adam as its leader and he had a plan to put an end to the war. Until now Fusion Power was the only choice available for the humans to sustain their weapons, but Adam discovered a new option in the form of an extra dimensional source of energy called the “Purity”. The revolutionary source of energy was quickly employed into powering their weapons but immediately a problem was found. No weapon could contain the power without being disintegrated at the sub-atomic level. Further research was carried out to remedy this problem but to no avail, a game changing advantage had slipped away from the humans in this war and it was not long before the enemy claimed their victory over the only force left in the universe to resist their tyranny. It seemed as if all hope was lost but, Adam had one last gambit to make before his capture. He created an android and equipped it with the ability to warp 6 dimensional time space. Through this the android could summon by himself the Purity and hopefully carry on the battle in place of the humans. In secrecy Adam sent the android to a distant planet and that was the last thing he did before the Germ soldiers found him and took him captive. Every human who had dared to oppose the Germ empire was executed. It was a grave miscalculation when the Empire proclaimed their victory at this moment, for a Hero was soon to be born under a star far away and it would be from his hands that the Empire would ultimately meet its doom. Notable Battles Pagdi paste/ultimate pagdi past VS Germ King Pagdi Paste comes across Germ King but is up for a surprise when his enemy starts growing larger all of a sudden. Germ King explains that there are millions of Micro Germs scattered all over the planet and that they are coming towards him to be assimilated, thus making him stronger. The buffed Germ King proceeds to casually one shot Pagdi Paste but the latter is able to pull through by evolving into Ultimate Pagdi Paste. In his new form he release a bright burst of light which breaks down Germ King and the Micro Germs at the molecular level. Ultimate Pagdi Paste and Pagri Brush VS Giant Robot Germ King having recovered from his previous loss returns with a new plan for defeating Pagdi Brush. He comes driving a giant robot and challenges Ultimate Pagdi Paste. Pagdi lands a relentless assault on the robot but does not put even a scratch on the robot’s armor. Just then Pagdi Brush makes his debut and with his new ally Ultimate Pagdi Paste launches a combined attack at the robot. They pierce through the robot’s tough armor and destroy Germ King once and for all. Personality Sid is easygoing, friendly, humorous and an overall caring individual. He is very noble and is willing to go out of his way to ensure the safety of others. Powers and Stats '''Keys: Before Transformations | Ultimate Pagdi Paste | Maximum Fury Form Tier: 9-B | High 6-C | High 6-A Name: Sid aka Non Generic Paste Origin: Paste Adventure Series Gender: Male Age: 19 years Classification: Toothpaste Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield, Creation, Flight, Causality Manipulation (which also gives him Reactive Evolution and Reactive Power Level), Regeneration (Low-High), Explosion Manipulation; Resistance to Corrosion Inducement and Acid Manipulation | All prior abilities with Size Manipulation (Can increase his own size), Matter Manipulation (Molecular level), Transmutation, Martial Arts, Instinctive Reaction, Pressure Points and Weapon Mastery; Resistance to Age Manipulation, Statistic Reduction, Power Absorption, Power Nullification, Density Manipulation, Transmutation | All previous abilities with Precognition, Regeneration (Low Godly), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation/BFR (also functions as Teleportation and Time Travel), Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic level), Existence Erasure and Resistance Negation (The Good Riddance Bullet can erase even those normally resistant to Existence Erasure), Acausality (A consequence of his greater mastery with his causality manipulation. The forces of cause and effect no longer have influence on his existence), Fusionism; Resistance to Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Time Stop Attack Potency: Wall level | Large Island level (Comparable to Asgardian Paste, who summoned a thunderstorm from 34 kilometers away in under 5 seconds) | Large Continent level (Nullified an attack from the I.L.L) Speed: Subsonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than Micro Germs, who can fly halfway around the world in 10 seconds) | Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Chain Germ, who can throw his chain to the sun and back around 7.7554e+14 times in the fraction of a second) Lifting Strength: Work in progress Striking Strength: n/a Durability: Work in progress Stamina: Very high, can fight for hours at a time without any sign of fatigue. Intelligence: Above Average, is very knowledgeable in chemistry. Takes his fights very seriously Weaknesses: Lacks the ruthlessness of his enemies, his kind nature can be used against him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Reactive Evolution: Every time Sid gets destroyed (at at least mid level) by someone, he gains an appropriate resistance to combat the particular method of destruction used on him Pagdi Beam: A beam of energy that eradicates everything in its path Pagdi missiles (Explosion manipulation):''' Sid shoots a number of missiles at his target '''Storm cleanser: He focuses the surrounding air into a sphere the size of his fists, which turns into a horizontally travelling tornado, rotating at devastating speeds. This attack can one shot even those who equal Sid in strength. Pagdi Shield: A 360 degree forcefield. It can negate the effects of those powers that Sid himself possesses like matter manipulation, Existence erasure in case of Maximum Fury form. Padi Bomb: A gigantic ball of energy that Sid holds over his head before throwing it towards the target. This attack has large AoE damage. Adapt: A form of Causality manipulation wherein Sid’s shortcomings, health conditions, combat prowess (or lack thereof) etc. at a given time are treated as an “effect” resulting from a particular “cause”. Through Adapt the effect naturally resulting from a cause may be changed into something desirable to Sid under the condition that what it’s being changed into is true in an alternate version of the world. Example; if in one timeline Sid grew up blind, trained to rely on his other senses and thus gained an extraordinary sense of hearing while in another timeline none of the above happened, then the Sid from the other timeline can make it so that cause of not training his hearing results into the effect of having extraordinary hearing. This process takes place subconsciously, automatically granting Sid the skills and ability to combat a foe that would otherwise overwhelm him (essentially functioning as reactive power level). Zero Effect: When perfectly harnessing his powers into defense, he becomes durable enough to survive even the complete destruction of the multiverse. Apart from his enhanced durability, he can also use his causality manipulation to negate any harm done to him by removing the effect that follows from the cause of someone trying to attacking him. Finally, in this form he has also the resistances that his shield provides. Limitation: This form only lasts for 20 minutes. This form does not allow for the use of special abilities like Sid’s precog, energy manipulation, flight etc. So Sid is forced to rely only on his physical strength and hand to hand combat abilities. The Good Riddance Bullet: He summons a gigantic bullet (about half his size) and launches it telekinetically towards a target. When it explodes it expands into a bright purple sphere of 100 meter radius everything within which is annihilated into nonexistence. Its power is so great that even 6 dimensional creatures and creatures that normally resist existence erasure will be erased if caught within the explosion. Banish: He swipes at the air while facing his target. Simultaneously a diamond shaped portal appears before the target from which a surge of white lightning comes and sends whoever it strikes into a pocket dimension completely outside the 5 dimensional plane they were previously in. *By using this ability on himself, Sid can freely teleport across 6 dimensions of time space and travel to alternate timelines at any point in their history. Matter manipulation: The purity (form of energy utilized by Sid) was found to destroy whoever tried to wield it at the sub atomic level. Sid was able to use this aspect of his power source fully after attaining Maximum Fury form, before which he could destroy matter only at a molecular level. Note: Currently a work in progress. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 6 Category:Comical Characters Category:Andytrenom's pages Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Tier 9